It Wasn't Me
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Rin is the Princess of the Northern Lands, and is able to get married. She picks from two bachelors, Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Plains, or her old friend Naraku . Her family gets assassinated and guess who they are pointing the finger at? R
1. Just A stupid Marrige

**Before I start ANYTHING! I want to say, PLEASE don't say a thing about this how the olden days are set. This is my world, so I am going to make it flow. Besides, you want me to update don't you?**

**Title: _It Wasn't Me…_**

**By: _Yours truly Lady Taishya_**

**Rated: _T_**

**Pairing: _Rin/Sesshomaru_**

**FULL SUMMARY: _Rin, Princess of the Northern Lands is now eligible to get married. She has to pick from two bachelors, Sesshomaru Prince of the Western Lands and her old friend Naraku, Prince of the Southern Lands. They must live in the Northern Palace until Rin chooses putting pressure on Rin. O.O Her family gets assassinated, making her Lady of the Northern Lands and she needs a husband/mate quickly! That adds more pressure. Oh yeah, Guess who they point the finger at for the families death?_**

**Now this story shall start.**

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Young Lady, you are nineteen years old! Stop acting like a child!" Rokuro yelled, in a kind father-like tone.

"But, Father!" Rin started, "You let me go, all of those other times! Why not now?" She reasoned.

"Because I allowed you to slip past this far too long!" Rokuro answered, "Why can't you be like Hotaru? She listens and she-"

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru!" Rin yelled, "That's all I hear from you and mother! She's twelve years old for goodness sakes!"

"She also acts more mature than you do!" Rokuro snapped. "You will get married and you will do it before your twentieth birthday!"

"That's more than five months away! Why are you saying these things now!" Rin yelled back.

"Enough!" Rokuro yelled, "I don't want to discuss this anymore. You will get married, that is that!"

Rin left her father fuming. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to just do whatever she can to get away from this dilemma.

"Rin!" A young girl called. Rin turned around to see her little sister, Hotaru.

"Good Morning, Hotaru…" Rin said smiling. Hotaru had a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Rin asked. She looked up at her and frowned.

"Father is mad at you and said that I was mature and you're not thing, didn't he?" Hotaru said, trying to keep her voice cool and calm.

Rin sighed and smiled, "Yes, but I am not mad at you," Rin looked at her face gleamed with happiness and gave her older sister a hug. She slowly hugged her back and gently let go.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Hotaru asked brushing off her kimono.

"I'm going to go and train, I'm bored," Rin smiled, since she was already in her training uniform.

"You always train," Hotaru laughed. "Why aren't you like other girls? They always like pretty dresses," she said twirling around in hers.

Rin shrugged, "I guess I'm not like other girls," she said and walked off.

**-Western Lands-**

"Why!" Sesshomaru growled. His father looked at him, but he didn't glare at him or anything. He just plainly looked at him. The wind blew in from the opened windows and made Sesshomaru's silvery hair fly past his face.

"Sesshomaru, your mother and I have talked through this several times, this is the first time we actually asked you to do something, that doesn't involve violence," InuTaisho tried to reason.

Sesshomaru growled out loud and his father laughed at him. He didn't take his sons threats too seriously. He huffed and walked out on his father. He slammed the shoji doors.

'_Dear God,'_ InuTaisho thought and sighed, '_I hope Rokuro went as well as mine…'_

Sesshomaru eyes were almost blood red, but calmed down when his mother walked to him.

"Sesshomaru…" her mother voice made him turn around to look for her. He faces her and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Sesshomaru, you have to understand this," Emi said. "Do you not want to be Lord?"

"Yes, Bu-" he was cut off.

"But, What?" Emi asked. She was the one who got Sesshomaru. She would be the only person so far in his life that he trusts the most.

Emi sighed and pulled her silver hair back, "Well, I leave this choice to you, your father and I won't force you. But it would make us happy,"

"He has told me who I will be marrying…" he said no more than a whisper, "She's a human…"

"I know you don't like humans, and I don't as much either." She sighed, "But remember…your father married a human and he has me as well," (Yes Lords can have more than one wife or mates)

Sesshomaru was angry at that thought. He wanted to go up to his father and punch him for mating with that human. His mother didn't take it any better than Sesshomaru but she was able to accept it.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked off, needing his own time alone.

**-Rin in the Forest-**

She practiced her swordsmanship and let all of her anger out that way. She was thinking so many things at once as she trained.

'_What's with this family? Why do they want me to marry so badly! Whatever. You know what, it's just a stupid marriage, get married have a kid and get it over with right?_

_Wrong. Marriage is something special, and it is something that you must be positive of._

_Uggghh! Why must life be so complicated!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he heard rustling in the bushes. She took out her sword, ready to attack at moments notice. She looked closer with her eyes narrowed to see who it was but saw no one.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around almost smacking the mysterious person.

"W-Who are you?" Rin asked, but kept the fear inside her.

The man smiled, "You forgot me already?" Rin looked closer and she almost jumped with happiness. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Naraku!" (A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking…WTF?) she squealed. Naraku hugged her back and smiled.

"I heard about your arrange marriage." Naraku smiled. Rin smiled up at him and hugged him again, "I don't want to do it…" she sighed.

Naraku smiled, "Well, will it make you happy if I told you that I am one of the bachelors?" Rin squealed and almost tackled him.

"I will obviously choose you!" Rin jumped. Naraku sighed, "Your father said that you might say that … he said you have to give your other one a chance."

Rin sighed in defeat, "Fine…"

Naraku smiled a bit and walked back with Rin to her castle. Rin was chatting away with Naraku until Hotaru ran up to them.

"Rin!" she ran up to her and gave her a hug. Rin almost fell backwards, "Hey." She looked at Hotaru.

"Your other bachelor is here!" Hotaru clapped. Rin groaned, "Let me guess … I have to meet him?" Hotaru nodded and looked at Naraku, "Your one too right?"

Naraku nodded and followed Rin to see the new bachelor. Hotaru grabbed her hand making her stop. Rin looked at her, "What is it?"

"He's a demon, Rin!" she almost cried out loud. Rin stopped, "What kind?"

"Dog Demon!"

Rin nodded and started to walk with Naraku again. She saw a man with long silver hair blowing past his face. He was very muscular and Rin was lost for a second with his figure but Naraku snapped her out of it.

"RIN!"

Rin jumped. "Yes?" Naraku looked at her, trying hard not to glare.

"Are you sure okay?" he asked.

Rin nodded, and walked back to the castle the same place the man was heading. Naraku watched with slight bit of anger in his eyes. Rin ran inside and was caught by two maids who dragged her in her room.

"Where have you been!" they scolded her, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago! We must hurry!" They took out a beautiful dress. It was a sky kimono, with black roses on it. It was laced with black strings of silk at the ends. They helped her put it on, and put her hair down, and clipped a little back and other strands that covered her face up with barrettes.

The brought her down, to the meeting room. Rokuro was sitting down, with Sesshomaru and his parents. Rin's mother Tsukiko was sitting there was well as Hotaru. Naraku was there by himself waiting confidently for Rin. They all waited for Rin. When she walked in, Rokuro stood up.

"Where have you been?" Rokuro asked.

"Out?"

Rokuro sighed in disbelief of his child and sat down, urging her daughter to sit. Rin sat down to begin there meeting. Rin sat down and looked around.

'_Oh boy…'_

**There you have it! Chapter one! What did you think? I had this for a while, and I am not sure if I should go on.**


	2. What's Going On?

**Yea yea.. its been like .. a half a year..? Sorry about that! **

"Rin…" Rokuro started, "As you know you have five months to find a husband…" he looked around at the two bachelors, "Well in this case mate…"

Rin didn't even pay attention; she looked out her window starring out and into the sky as if this didn't even matter.

"Rin!" Rokuro shouted.

Sesshomaru snickered when Rin jumped from her seat.

_How the hell did she become a princess?_

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Repeat what I just said."

Rin flushed and looked around, "umm… something about something?"

Her mother, Tsukiko, held Rin's hand from under the table only to be pulled back by Rin. She sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, she suddenly felt dazed again. She starred at him for a moment, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard her father continue to talk.

"Anyways, you both have the chance to umm... 'court' her in any **appropriate **way," he emphasized the word appropriate. Rin looked at Naraku and smiled a bit to herself.

_If worse comes to worst then I shall pick Naraku… _she thought. Rin then decided to listen to the rest of the meeting which took about an hour.

-Hour Later-

Rin had to show both bachelors to their rooms for the night and months ahead. Sesshomaru's parents were leaving to return home; leaving Sesshomaru behind. Rin showed Naraku his room first.

"This is your room Naraku." She smiled and opened the door for him. It was his usual room which he stayed at when he came over to 'visit'.

He smiled and thanked her leaving into his room to settle in.

She then started to walk to Sesshomaru's room. If it was her choice she'd have him leave but it wasn't her choice, and it was her father who chose his room. She opened the door for him.

"This is your room." She pointed out. It was a nice elegant room 'fit for a king' so they say.

He nodded in thanks and practically slammed the door at her face when walking in. Rin jumped almost two feet when he did so. She huffed and grumbled.

"Ungrateful little…"

"I can hear you, you know." She heard him say from the other side of the wall.

She huffed again and stomped off. "Well hear this, dinner will be ready in a few hours and its human food like it or not." She yelled from the stairs.

Hotaru, her little sister ran over to her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, Hotaru." Rin smiled at her, "Come on. Lets go outside." She grabbed her little sister's hand, and walked outside and towards the river.

Hotaru smiled and ran over towards the river to see the Koi that lived happily in the waters. She walked onto the bridge and watched them swim.

"Sister! Look!" she shouted to her, and motioned her to come over. Rin blinked and ran over to her. She pointed to the newly hatched baby koi's that were just recently born.

Rin smiled at them, and looked at how small they were. "We have to have someone take them out and into a separate place if we want them to live." (Note: It was said that adult koi would eat baby koi o.o)

Hotaru nodded in response. She watched them swim and some hid under the lotus flowers and others swam in circles. Rin sighed, and thought about the two bachelors in her house.

_I should just marry Naraku to get this over with …_She thought. _But that Sesshomaru person isn't that bad looking either._

Rin held in a giggle form thinking about that. Hotaru saw her smiling and smiled herself.

"What are you thinking about, Rin?" she asked.

Rin looked at her, "Hum? Oh, nothing." She looked out.

"Are you going to pick Naraku as a husband?" she asked.

"Yes… probably…" Rin whispered.

"Why? Shouldn't you give that Sesshomaru guy a chance?" Hotaru asked her again. "He's doesn't seem to be THAT mean. I know they say that he is evil and cold hearted, and he kills humans and demons that just randomly pass him, but he doesn't seem to be that bad."

Rin almost twitched, "Easy for you to say. That's great so now I have a physco-path in my house!"

"He can't do anything." Hotaru said, "He's also very honourable, he won't dishonour himself by killing anyone in this household."

"That's true I guess." Rin looked at her sister who seemed to be smarter than she was.

Hotaru grinned, "Besides he's not that bad looking either."

"Hotaru!" she yelled in pure shock. She had never seen her sister spoke like that before.

"What! It's true; even you have to admit it."

Rin sighed in slight defeat, "Yeah, I'll admit it a little, he isn't half bad looking. But looks don't count as everything."

Hotaru shrugged, and continued to look at the little koi's. Servants came later to take the baby ones into different lakes that were made for them.

The two sisters sat under the bridge, and talked for a while.

The dog demon prince was talking a walk in the garden. His golden eyes searched the land before him. Of course it wasn't as great as his garden but it will have to do for now. He himself enjoyed plants and flowers. They had a refreshing scent, unlike most humans.

He walked towards the flower patches that were planted near by. The crisp grass crunched under his foot as he walked. He could smell the jasmine, lavender and a hint of roses. It was as if they took all of his favorite scents and put it into one. His eyes looked at the plants and stopped for a moment.

He realized that the plants were not any of that he liked. They were tulips, and rosemary's. He looked around to see where the scent was coming from. Thinking that the jasmine, and lavender would be close by and roses would be farther away.

He only saw the two girls sitting under a tree chatting away. He had tuned them out, and ignored their conversation. As he continued to walk he realized that the smell came from not the plant but from the woman.

That woman sitting under the tree with her little sister has the refreshing scent. He raised an eye brow, and shook his head. _They're just plants… It doesn't matter that much to me…_

But the scent attracted him a little; he walked around but stayed close by slightly tuning in on their conversation.

"Sister, when do you think **_I _**will get married?" a childish voice asked. She seems to be in high hopes and dreaming about a man to sweep her off her feet.

"Well, a lot faster than me." She reassured. They both continued to talk until Sesshomaru heard his name jump into the conversation.

"What do you think of Sesshomaru?"

"Didn't we JUST finish that conversation?"

"Yeah, but you ignored it…" she said in a disappointing tone.

"… Well, I don't know a thing about him. He's probably just here to please his family, knowing that I will reject him, and go home like it was not a problem."

Sesshomaru grinned. _She hit the nail on the head _

He had just planned to stay here, knowing that she already likes Naraku. He probably won't pick him so he thought that he got the easy way out.

But he was wrong…

_Although… I really want to give him a chance … _She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even feel herself starting blush when thinking about it. She remembered how he looked when he gracefully walked into her home. He was not doubt handsome, and muscular. She thought god had sent him an angel before her father had said that HE was going to be a bachelor… She shook her head, trying to get out of La La Land and back to reality.

"Rin! Did you just blush!"

"What? No!" she acted offended.

"Yes you did! What were you thinking about!"

"Nothing! Leave me along!"

"No!"

"Hotaru! Please?"

"Nyah!"

"Please, please, PLEASE!"

"I will find out, please! Just whisper it to me; I have never seen you blush!"

"It's-"

"What's going on?" the Dog Demon Prince took a chance to walk over there to talk to the two sisters. Since, they weren't going to be quiet he might as well shut them up himself.

**Ahh… done! Hope ya like it! Review to tell me if I should continue! Thanks. **

**LadyTaishya**


End file.
